To See Him, to Hold Him, to Love Him Once More
by moony-is-a-werewolf
Summary: summary inside and no flames please


_**Title: To see him, to hold him, to love him once more**_

_**Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Draco, aka what should be the REAL golden trio, are thrust back in time by a freaky plan of Dumbles. But how far back in time?? Why to the Marauder Era of course! But what happens when its time to leave and two of the members of the Golden Trio does not want to leave but does?? Will two of the marauders still remember him in the future and rekindle that flaming passion and happiness that he found when they were 20 years in the past?? I know probably over done but I wanted to do one and get it out of the way so I can get over my stupid writer's block that I have on a ton of my other stories……………**_

_**Rated: mostly t but in some chapters m for smex, boy/boy slash**_

_**Pairings: JP/LE, RL/HP, SB/HG**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male slash, MPreg in the future, violence, angst, hurt/comfort, romance, time-travel ect ect**_

_**Author's notes: First time-travel fic so be nice and I will NOT tolerate flames. I can handle constructive criticism but NO flames or you will be locked in the shrieking shack on a full moon with moony not on his supply of Wolfsbane ( and I mean this. My role playing character, ruby downhyper, will be sure of this).**_

* * *

Chapter One: Headmaster your crazy!!

"Headmaster your crazy! Do you realize what could happen if we actually went through with this crazy plan of yours!!" Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, smirked as he leaned back in his favorite chair in the headmaster's office, watching as his Gryffindor friend, Hermione Granger, ranted on about the dangers of time travel and such. Harry's other best friend and fellow slytherin, Draco Malfoy, rolled his eyes and snapped at the bushy haired girl.

"'Mione calm down. Just thing of it as a learning experience. AND we get to meet the very famous Marauders!  
Hermione did stop and think and finally she sighed in defeat.

"So when do we leave?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes grew brighter as he said,

"When we have found you three aliases" For the next hour the Golden Trio underwent glamour charms and name changes and such. Soon they had their shrunken trunks standing beside them as they stood in the middle of the room. Dumbledore smiled at them one last time before saying,

"Ok so my younger self is expecting you. Heres the portkey. Be careful and remember don't spill the beans. Oh and Harry. For your sake you shall be in Gryffindor" Harry smiled and touched the time-traveling portkey just as it glowed the familiar blue color and the also familiar hook below his navel came.

* * *

Harry's feet slammed into the floor only moments later and stumbled into Hermione and Draco, who caught him gracefully.

"Well you must be the students from the future Hogwarts am I correct?" The three looked up and nodded slowly at the younger version of their headmaster, the same electric blue eyes flashing with that damned twinkle that drove everybody mad.

"Yes sir. I'm Amorta Cordelia Rowena Vanora" Hermione introduced herself as, immediately plunging into her new (and rather long) identity. Then she turned to Draco, who said,

"My name is Keary Kegan Salazar Draconis Vortigern." Harry suppressed the need to roll his eyes at the long name his other best friend chose and then as he stared down the younger Dumbledore, Harry said finally introduced himself.

"Adrian Aurelio Cicero Godric Clement at your service sir." Draco and Hermione were sniggering at the long name Harry picked because they knew he didn't like long names.

"Well I know of your true identities but will not say because of your little project. So my older self has said which house you three will belong to so your escorts will be here in a moment. For Mr. Clemet you shall have your 4 dorm mates escort you while Mr. Vortigern and Miss. Vanora will have one." There was a knock on the door and the younger Dumbledore called,

"Come in" The Golden Trio turned to see 4 recognizable and familiar boys enter the room, looking as if they had done something. Harry's heart did a series of cartwheels as he stared at his father, his godfather, and his secret crush in their 7th year of schooling.

"Sir you called for us?" Remus asked as they all eyed the Golden Trio, who was in turn eyeing them.

"Yes. I would like to introduce you 4 to the transfer students from a school in the states. Your dorm mate here" Dumbledore said indicating Harry, "Is Mr. Adrian Aurelio Cicero Godric Clement. Remus care to tell us what his name means?" Harry shook his head since he had a full out Latin name except for the Godric part.

"Yes. Adrian means dark, rich. Aurelio is gold. Cicero means Historian. Godric is I am assuming the name of the founder of Gryffindor house here and Clement means gentle and merciful." Hermione muttered something about being a walking dictionary and Harry elbowed her to get her to shut up.

"And those two are in which house?" James Potter, Head Boy, asked with a slight air of 'you-seem-too-slytherin-for-us-so-im-gonna-hate-you' tone as he gazes at Draco."

"Both shall be in slytherin" Dumbledore replied with a tone that left no room for argument. James just nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"If that's all sir we do have homework to finish" Sirius said with a smile that said 'we're planning something and you wont stop us. Dumbledore dismissed them and Harry gave his friends a weak smile before he followed the famous Marauders out of the office and into the hall. Once in the halls that were filled with students heading back to their dorms before dinner, the four marauders turned to Harry and seemed to size him up. Well Sirius, James, and Peter. Remus seemed to be checking him out almost before he said,

"Remus Lupin's the name and im a prefect here. That's Sirius and James. Their practically brothers. Beside them was Peter but I think the food has some kind of mental connection with his mind because he seemed to have headed off to dinner without us again."

"Remus. I did study some names and I think yours means fast. I think the legend goes that your name was the name of one of the brothers that founded Rome" Remus smiled and nodded.

"Sirius. Isn't that the name of a constellation?" Again Remus nodded and that seemed to bring James and Sirius to speak again.

"Well I hope we don't have another walking dictionary with a photographic memory" James said and Harry shook his head.

"Not at all. Its just Roman, Latin, Greek, and Egyptian names have interested me a bit because I love the whole mythological thing. But I am a quidditch player from where I came from. Youngest player on a broom there in a century." By that time the four were moving again and were nearing the Great Hall.

"Sweet. What was your position?" James asked immediately asked.

"Seeker. Took after me dad." Harry said proudly. James nodded and turned to Sirius to start discussing something. Harry sighed and turned around to see Draco and Hermione walking with a boy who looked like someone he knew but he couldn't get his finger on who it was.

Remus who's that? Walking with my friends there?" Remus pointed and then the turned to make sure Sirius and James were in the great Hall before saying to Harry quietly,

"That's Severus Snape. He's ok. A lot better than what James and Sirius will tell you. And your friends are?"

"Long names with many meanings. But one of the girl's middle names is Rowena and one of the blonde's names is Salazar oddly enough. But don't ask me to say their full names. Takes too damn long. The blonde goes by Draco and the girl goes by Amorta, which is her first name. Come on lets eat. I've hear a lot about this food from me mum who went here a wile back. Old hag she is" Remus laughed quietly as the two of them entered the Great Hall and sat next to the other marauders.

"Took you two long enough. Now Adrian are you an anamagus?" Sirius asked seriously between bites of a piece of chicken.

"Yes. And believe it or not I'm a bear" Harry replied as he started eating as he looked up and down the Gryffindor table for his mum.

"Sweet. We need to talk later" James said in an undertone before a vibrant red-head sat next to him.

"Hey James. Who's this?" Lily asked.

"Call me Adrian. I can tell you my full name and its meanings later" Harry said.

"Well I'm Lily Evens the Head Girl here" she replied sweetly and Harry smiled back at her, thinking of how cool it was to finally meet his parents.

* * *

**Author's notes: Ok here ya go. First chapter up and done. It's a bit longer than what I thought it would be for the first time but I like it.**

**Ok onto the meanings of the names.**

**Adrian: dark, rich (latin), Aurelio: gold (latin), Cicero: Historian (latin), Godric: one of four founders of Hogwarts, Clement: gentle and merciful (latin). Harry's full name**

**Amortia: little loved one (latin), Cordelia: a jewel of the sea (greek), Rowena: (in celtic) the white haired one (and then in old english) a well known friend. Also one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Vanora: a white wave, a form of Guenivere (celtic). Hermione's full name in this fic**

**Keary: father's dark child (celtic) Kegan: fiery (celtic), Salazar: one of four founders of Hogwarts, Draconis: drago (really Draconic but I like the S better than the C), Vortigern: a great king. Draco's full name.**

**So there you have it. Their name shave been fully explained. You wont see much of Hermione or Draco (even though one of the pairings in this story is Sirius/Hermione) Its mostly a Harry/ Remus fic. So R&R and tell me what sort of problems should come up and we will see yal later. – moony-is-a-werewolf**

* * *

**Oh and p.s: the date of their arrival was September 12****th****. If they were in their 7****th**** year (Draco, Harry, and Hermione I mean) in 1997, then they were in the year 1977, the marauders' 7****th**** year at hogwarts**


End file.
